An Unwelcome Destiny
by Sorrow
Summary: AU/ The g-boys, and Lu are appart of one kingdom. The g-gals Merian and Milliardo are appart of another. The dieing wish of the leaders before them, causes the boys to embark ona journey for the lost peacecraft children ~*CH.2!!!!*~
1. Default Chapter

An Unwelcome Destiny

i don't own any of the characters in g-wing.

An Unwelcome Destiny

chapter1- Two Kingdoms Unite

(Its not like this the whole way~ so keep reading) The two kingdoms of Selestia, divided at the beginning. The legend says that when Selestia was created by the gods, the people would decide who would become leader and bring order and peace to the planet. The decision was brought down to two people. General Adin Lowe Yuy, and the prophet Sylvester Alexander Peacecraft. Yuy and Peacecraft were both helpful in their own way. General Yuy was thought to be able to bring order to the planet, and make them strong. And Peacecraft was thought to be able to bring peace and wisdom. Due to this confusion, the people divided. One half of the planet would be brought under the leadership of Adin Lowe Yuy, and the other half would be under the leadership of Sylvester Alexander Peacecraft. Many generations later, Alexander Peacecraft III was born, and Adin Lowe Yuy IV was born. Both were brothers to 4 other siblings, all of which were female. As they grew older, Alexander had his first child by the name of Milliardo, and Adin had his first child by the name of Heero. Three years later, Alexander's second child was born. Her name was Relena. Then Yuy and Peacecraft got an idea...they thought of joining the kingdoms and to rule as one and this is where our story begins...

"Oh, Adin I thought you would never get around to admitting it. It would be good if our children and sisters children married to each other. Since they all live in one house hold." said Alex

"I never sees to amaze my self...Now what is it that I hear, ah yes...I heard you have now a daughter. And she is a very beautiful one at that. How old is she may I ask?" said Adin.

"Ahh...Relena...I believe she is to be 1 this June...would you like to see her?" asked Alex

"Yes...very much so. I heard she seems so heavenly like...is that true?" asked Adin as they walked down a palace hall.

"Well...I leave that to the eye of the beholder...And I heard you have a handsome son...Heero is it? How old is he may I ask?" asked Alex as they walked up the stairs.

"Yes...Heero never stops to listen to anyone...just does what he wants I tell you...well...he should be 4 this December.." said Adin as they walked into a room

"Ah...he his exactly 3 years and 6 months older than Relena." said Alex as he went to the cradle and picked his daughter up. "Here she is..." he said as he placed her into Adin's hands

"Ohhh...hohoho...she is what they say they are...she is going to be quite a catch when she gets older. Beautiful honey blonde hair and sea blue eyes...good combo...have you betrothed her?" he asked as he placed the princess back into the crib.

"No...I don't believe in such things. I think the fate of a child should be exactly that. The child's fate. It's not something that you can just sign away." said Alex as he started walking out of the room.

"I completely agree on that fact. Now...where's that son of yours?" said Adin as he looked for Milliardo.

"I shall get one of the servants to look for him...Mia! Go get my son.!" he commanded

"Yes sir." she said as she left to go find the prince.

"His birthday was 2 months ago." said Alex

"A child that's born in January...almost a year older than Heero I should say." said Adin

"Here I am father." said Milliardo. 

"Ah my boy. You remember Adin don't you?" he asked

"Yes...It's nice to see you again Mr. Yuy." said Milliardo as the castle started to shake. He then looked out the window.

"The dragon riders! Their attacking us!" said Milliardo as he grabbed onto his fathers arm.

"Go get your sister son!" said Alex as an arrow pierced his heart. "Adin...run! Save your self!" he said as he collapsed. Adin did just that. He ran and left the palace. After the shaking stopped the duke came in with the children. (Dorothy, Cathy, Merian, Hildie, Relena, and Milliardo.) Once he saw the king he ran to him.

"Duke Doarline...save my children....let no one know they are alive...except Adin...tell him where they are. Raise them. I trust you....that is an order...." said Alex as he gave way his last breath.

"Come children...lets go home..." he said as he took the children away from that place...to his home where he thought they should be safe. He then wrote a letter to King Yuy telling him that he has taken the children under the kings orders and that they should be safe.

*****************************

20 years later-

King Adin Yuy is on his death bead..."Get my son and his cousins...." he said to a servant. A few minutes later, Heero, Duo, Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, and Lucratsia walked in. (I'll call her Lucy from now on.)

"Children...you must find the royal children of the Peacecraft kingdom. You must carry out our original plan..." he said

"What plan? And where are they?" asked Duo

"They are with Duke Doarline...the plan..." he said as he gave a sheet of paper to the 20-23 year olds. "Save the kingdoms..." he said as he gave his last breath and died.

3 days later-

"Hey Heero buddy!" said Duo as he interred Heero's room. Heero was sitting on he window sill looking out across the kingdom. 

"What?" asked Heero in a cold and distant voice.

"Well...I just wanted to know...are we gunna do what uncle Adin told us to do...before...?" said Duo

"No." said Heero. Just then Trowa and Wufei walked in.

"We must Heero..." said Trowa

"It was your father's dieing wish. You must carry it out." said Wufei. Then Quatre walked in.

"Hey! What's the buzz cuz?" he asked. Quatre then looked around the room to all the serious faces and to Duo who was holding the sheet of paper that the king gave them. "Oh...I see..." said Quatre as he walked to Heero and sat next to him. "You have to move on...remember all of those adventures we took as kids? Well, think of this as an adventure...one that your father actually wants us to do..." he said

"Hnn..." said Heero

"We'll leave you alone for now...but this is as it stands, were leaving with or without you tomorrow night at 10. It's your choice." said Quatre as he and the others left the room

The next day...10:00 pm,-

"I guess he decided not to come..." said Duo as he mounted a horse

"That's to bad..." said Lucy as they started to ride off

"HEY!" said a voice behind them. They turned around and saw Heero coming fast on his white horse. "You guys weren't going to forget me now were you?" he asked

"Not in a million years bud." said Duo as the 6 of them rode off into the night.........

***********************************************************************************

**Clearing things up-** ok. The sisters always live with the brother, so the cousins all live together in the same palace. Use your imagination

the story's pairings are HY/RP, DM/HS, QW/CB, TB/DC, LN/MP, WC/Merian.

I know the first part is dull so...please try to like it! no flames, R&R- Sorrow


	2. An acquaintance with the Doarline's

An Unwelcome Destiny

An Unwelcome Destiny

Chapter 2- An acquaintance with the Doarline's

Lu, Heero, Duo, Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei were riding all night until they reached a town. Duo got off his horse and went to a man on who was selling pottery on the road.

"Would you like to buy a pot?" asked the man

"No thank you...I was wondering though, do you know who Mr. Doarline is?" asked Duo

"Doarline.....oh that bastard what does he owe you? Eh? He still owes me 20 bucks! That cheater...." said the man

"Well....that bastard as you put it has some very valuable information for me." said Duo...'I cant believe that the royal children are staying with a man like that...' thought Duo 

"Oh...and let me guess...you need his address..." said the man...when he got a nod from Duo he continued. "Well...he lives about 4 miles south and you come at a crossway...go left...continue for 3 more miles and your there." said the man

"Oh...ok....well...see you later i guess..." said Duo as he walked back to the hoarse.

"Well...what did he say?" asked Quatre

"We go 4 miles south and take a left at the cross way....continue for 3 more miles and your there." said Duo 

"Ok then...lets go." said Heero as he rode off to find Mr. Doarline.

*******

2 1/2 hours later

"Well....were here....finally..." said Wufei as they got off of the hoarse. The others followed and walked to the door of the old barn. Lu knocked on the door.

"YAH?" asked a very old man with warts as he opened the door.

"Um...were looking for 6 children...somewhere around 21 that were supposed to be in the care of a Mr. Doarline....is he home?" asked Lu

"Listen kid...I'm Doarline....and my whole life...I've never had any kids around here so you must have the wrong house..." said the old man. Duo started looking left to right and said..

"hehe...Mr? This is the only house for miles..." said Duo

"Well...then you have the wrong Doarline..." said the man

"oh...then are there any other Doarline's in this area?" asked Trowa

"Oh yah....go back to town and go to house 8. ok? the houses are numbered so you cant miss it." said the man as he slammed the door in his face.

"Ok......well.....lets go." said Heero as he went back to the horse and road away.

**********

"Hm...." said Heero as he was watching some people walk across the streats.

"oh....food....please can we stop?" asked Duo as his stomach growled.

"no..." said Heero

"Fine!" said Duo as he pouted

"THERE IT IS!" exclaimed Quatre excitedly

"Ok...lets go nock on the door." said Lu as she got off of the hoarse and went to knock on the door.

"yes?" asked a woman around there age. 'oh my god...this has to be the place!' thought Lu

"Um....I'm looking for a Mr. Doarline...Is he home?" she asked

"No, I'm sorry...my husbands out at the moment." said the woman

"oh...well I guess we have the wrong Doarline house..." said Lu

"Oh...that's ok...can i help?" asked the woman

"Um....Sure..." said Lu

"Well there is a Mr. Doarline down the block." said the woman

"GREAT! What's the house number?" asked Lu

"Um...21 but-" started the woman...but she got cut off

"Thank you miss!" siad Lu as she ran back to the hoarse

"um...ok..." said the woman as she shut the door.

"Down the block...house 21" said Lu as she galloped to the place.

****

_**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**_

"Yes?" asked and old woman

"um...were looking for a Mr. Doarline....is he home?" asked Trowa

"I'm sorry...he died a few years back..." said the old woman.

"oh...im sorry... well do you know any other Doarline's in the area that i can talk to?" asked Trowa

"Um...old man Doarline, he lives in a farm-" started the woman

"Yes yes we've already met him." said Wufei

"Well there's that lovely couple around the corner." she said

"We already met with them...they sent us to you." said Wufie

"Ok...well...there's a fine strapping lad...I was his nanny when he was young....I believe he eventually got a job for that king Peacecraft." said the woman

"Does he have children?" asked Heero

"Yes....6 I believe..."

"Do you know where they live?" asked Heero impatiently

"Um...Go 6 miles east until you come to a river....follow the river until you come to a fork in the road....take the right one and go down for about 4 more miles." siad the woman

"Ok...thank you!" said Quatre as they ran to their horses and off to find the real Mr. Doarline'

*************************************************************************************8

**A/N- haha! you thought you were gunna meat the real Doarlines this chapter! haha! Its ok though.....it will happen in the next chapter though....so remember to review and no flames.- Sorrow**


	3. And So We Meet

An Unwelcome Destiny

Chapter 3- And so we meet...

"Papa, I'm going out to the river... we're out of fresh water, and the hole is all nasty and mucky," said a young girl with long blonde hair.

Just then an old man, about in his mid 50's walked into the room through the mud door. He was whipping his hands on a cloth. "Alright Relena, hurry back soon...I've already started cooking the fish me and your brother caught earlier. Oh! And bring Hildie along with you…I don't want you going out there alone. Thieves have been lurking around lately. The villagers have been gossiping that they have been knocking on doors looking for young women. So be VERY careful and trust no one. Also, tell your sister Dorothy that she hasn't done her chores yet. That girl acts like she's some sort of princes…" he thought amused. //Sometimes I wonder if she actually remembers that she is a princess…//

"All right Papa…" said Relena with a smile as she leaned against the wall.

"OH and could you please tell Catherine that I need her to pick some vegetables out of the garden for tonight's meal."

"Ok…" said Relena as she headed for the small door. Before she left, she turned around and asked politely "is there anything else you would like me to do for you?"

"No dear that's all…" chuckled the happy man.

"Good" she said as she stepped outside the door.

"WAIT RELENA!!!"

"…Yes??" she asked as she turned around

"Has Merian done the wash yet? We have to have nice cloths for tonight's festivities."

"I'll ask her when I pass by. Ok…now I better get going. Bye bye papa." She said as she blew him a kiss and left. The place she lived in wasn't small nor was it big either. They lived in a thatched house with wood walls and a hay roof, but they weren't poor. The Dukes' family was more middle class than anything else. The house had two levels, and there was a barn out back. Their property was fairly large. On the right side of the house was a garden and in the front right side of the house was the well. There was a dirt road that led a path to the village, but the village was fairly far away. They had to cross a large mass of land to get there, and right where the path met the forest, a little river was seen. Relena walked out the front door and to the left side of the house where there was a little ladder that connected to the upstairs window. Relena carefully climbed the ladder and once she was at the window she barked at her sister Dorothy.

"You lazy bum I cant believe you haven't started your chores yet." Dorothy at the time was lying peacefully in her bed, and as soon as her sister's voice was heard, she jumped and fell flat on her but on the floor.

"Ouch…Relena you know you didn't have to do that. You startled me."

Relena giggled slightly. "Yes I did. Now get up and go do your fare share of chores around you or do I have to push you in the river again?" she said with a smirk.

"ugh fine I'll get up."

"Good…now have you seen Catherine?" asked Relena as she leaned into the room.

"Um…I think she's in the barn with Hildie.

"Perfect, two birds with one stone…my day just gets easier and easier." She said as she pushed back a little and started climbing down.

"Now whose the lazy one…?" mumbled Dorothy underneath her breath as she continued to push herself off of the floor. Relena then climbed back up towards the window.

"What was that?" she asked with a raised eyebrow

"nothing nothing…just hurry up and go sheesh…"

"Ohh trying to get rid of me now are you??"

"JUST LEAVE!!!!!!" yelled Dorothy as she pointed a finger at the window.

"okok im leaving….don't have a heart attack now." Said Relena as she then laughed and climbed back down the ladder. Once her foot touched the ground. She heard someone give a yell.

"CRAP!!!!!" Relena looked over to where the voice came from and saw Merian tapping her foot angrily in front of the well.

"Dorothy didn't do her chores last night did she?"

"Nope I guess she didn't." said Relena as she walked over toward her sister.

"ugh!!! She knew it was going to rain!! And she didn't close up the well, and look at this mess! Just look! Look! The water is shit! Completely ruined. Now 'I' have to lift all that nasty water out and go get some fresh water to put in there. Ugh…she makes me so MAD!"

"Ahhahha…. don't worry Merian. I'm going to get some fresh water now."

"Thank you Relena. And thank the gods you're the good one."

"But not too good right?"

"Yes yes of course..." said Merian as she put her hand in the air and moved it around as she looked down at the mucky water again.

"That's what I thought…" said Relena as she smiled and continued on her way to the barn. She just remembered something and turned back around.

"Hey Merian, Papa wants to know if you did the wash yet for tonight's festival."

"I'll get right to it as soon as I clean this crap up…." Said Merian as she started getting to work. Relena continued on her way to the barn. Once she got there, she saw Hildie feeding the horses and Catherine cleaning up the pens.

"Catherine, papa wants you to go pick some vegetables for dinner tonight. And Hildie, he's making me bring you along with me to go to the river and get some water."

"What? Why? You've gone to the river plenty of times before by yourself."

"Yeah…but he says that there are thieves walking around going after young ladies. So I should bring you along with me."

"Oh…alright then. Let me just get my hat and a shirt. Can't go out there with only a half top now can I? Neither can you." She said as she pointed to Relena's attire. She looked down at herself to realize she was wearing tight brown pants with brown boots and a brown braw like top. Hildie was wearing the same, but only in black. "You are so lucky that I brought out two shirts" said Hildie as she came back out wearing a black cow boy hat on her head, and gave her sister a shirt. They were button up long sleeved plad shirts. Hildie put on the purplish one and Relena put on the blackish one. Relena then braided up her hair and let it fall over her shoulder. "Ready to go?" asked Hildie as she grabbed two buckets and gave them to Relena. She then grabbed another two for herself.

"Ready" said Relena as they started walking towards the river.

"Woo….is today ever icky…" said Duo as he grabbed at his shirt trying to cool himself off.

"Duo, since when did you ever use such words as 'icky'??" asked Heero as he looked at his Cousin like he was stupid.

"Since I heard Made Allison use the word when she was dusting the banisters in my room."

"I don't think I want to know why she said that…" said Lucreitsia as she turned her head back forward and kept her horse walking. All of a sudden, Trowa and Wufei stopped suddenly, and Heero looked up alarmed and reached for his sword. They all dismounted their horses and quietly made their way to the source of the sound. Once they peered from the protection of the bushes, they saw two women. One in black, and the other in brown, the one in brown was filling up two buckets. Once she completed that task, she took her shirt off and dipped it in the cool water and squeezed it, letting the excess water fall from it, and placed it around her shoulders. The other woman in black did the same.

"Whats going on?? I cant see…" whispered Duo as he leaned over. Then a loud **SNAP** was heard and the two girls looked up.

"SHIT!" whispered/yelled Duo. Heero glaired at him and Duo just shrugged.

"Whose there?!?" asked an alarmed blonde. Heero looked back forward, took a breath, and steped forward from behind the bushes.

"Sorry to disturb you two, but me and my companions were looking for a Mr. Dorlain. Do you know of him?" asked Heero as his friends stepped out.

"Yes we do, what is your business with him?" asked the blonde again. Heero didn't respond right away. He was to busy looking her down. //she's quite beautiful…WAIT WHAT AM I THINKING?!?!// He shook his head and looked at her in the eye.

"…." Just then, Duo stepped forward and placed a hand on Heero's shoulder.

"Uh…Mr. Dorlain knows of people we are looking for and it is of the up most urgency that we speak with him at once."

"hm…Well…yes we do know him, but give us one good reason why we should trust you." Said Hildie

"To be honest, you shouldn't trust us. We wouldn't trust you if you were in the same situation as us. But right now, we need you to trust us." Said Trowa as he stepped forward. Relena sighed and Hildie looked Duo up and down as if examining him for anything dangerous.

"Very well…follow us we'll lead you there." Said Hildie as she picked up her buckets and started walking. Relena did the same and off the companions went to meet Mr. Dorlain.

OMG!!!!! OMG!!!!!!! I UPDATED!!!!!! AHHHHH~~~~~~~ FINALLY!!!!!!! WOW OMG!! ITS BEEN A WHILE!!! BUT THROUGH THE 'MANY' COMPLAINTS OF MY READERS, IVE UPDATED A FIC. MY COMPUTOR IS SO F**** UP AND I CANT OPEN CERTAIN CHAPTERS OF MY STORIES…GRRRRRRR…SO I HAVE TO UPDATE THE HARD WAY. I HOPE YOU ALL ARE HAPPY!!!!!!!! AHHHAHA! I KNOW U R…THAT'S CUZ I LUV YA! MUAH! OK I KNOW THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT. BUT ITS 4 PAGES DAMN IT! BE HAPPY! EHHE…IM WORKING ON MY OTHERS SO DON'T B SO BLUE…ILL UPDATE SOON. THE NEXT STORY ILL PROBLY END UP ADDING ANOTHER CHAP. TO IS **MEMORIES OF THE UNWANTED**! TILL THEN I LUV YOU ALL AND THANKS FOR BEIN SO LOYAL TO ME!!!!!!!!


End file.
